


Do You Have a Map?

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, fem mercs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: Fic contains fluff! Sniper is worried that he can't ask out Demo but his friends decide that he can do it with the help of some cheesy pick up lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Have a Map?

The Demowoman whistled to herself as she cleaned the Eyelander. She smiled, inspecting the sword when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to see Pyro.

           “Guid day pyro, what’s up?” She asked.

           “Hurr!” Pyro said, pointing at something.

           The Demo looked at where Pyro was pointing. She saw Sniper being pushed towards them by Scout and Engineer. Confused, she watched them until they were standing front of them. She got a better look at Sniper to see his face was bright red and that he was holding flowers in his hands. Sniper gulped nervously and handed the flowers to Demo.

           “Are these for me?” She asked.

           Sniper just nodded. Smiling, she took the flowers and sniffed them. They smelled lovely! Was Sniper trying to ask her out?

           “They’re beautiful.” She said.

           “N-N-Not as b-b-beautiful as you!” Sniper stammered.

           “The lines man, use the lines!” Scout whispered.

           Sniper reached into his pocket and pulled out some notecards. Okay, Demo was even more confused now.

           “I’m not a photographer, but I can picture me and you together,” Sniper said, reading off the first card. “Are you religious? Because you’re the answer to all my prayers. Do you have a map? I’m getting lost in your eyes.”

           Normally, Demo would have smacked someone who trying to use a pick up line on her. But Sniper doing it? For some reason, she found it charming and endearing. Plus, it seemed like he had planned all this with Scout and the others. He was trying so hard to impress her. It was sweet in an odd way. No one had ever gone through so much trouble to ask her out.

           “You know, ye could jist ask me out.” She finally said.

           “Um—well—ya see—“ Sniper gulped again. “Willyougooutwithme!?”

           “Yes.”

           “Okay, I’m sorry for bothering you. I’ll leave you al—what was that?”

           “Ah said yes.”

           “Really?”

           “Yeah, she said yes.” Scout nodded.

           “I heard it too.” Engie added.

           “Hurr hurra hud!” Pyro clapped his hand.

           “Um—I’ll pick you up at 6?”

           “Sounds good,” Demo took a flower from her bouquet and placed it in his vest. “I’ll see ye then handsome.”

           Sniper was speechless as Demo walked away. It had worked. The stupid plan had actually worked! He actually had a date with the Demowoman.

           “You did it Snipes!” Scout patted Sniper’s back.

           “Great job Sniper, you got yourself a date.”

           “Yeah, I did!” Sniper grinned.

           “See, I told you those pick-up lines would work!” Scout nudged Pyro.

           Pyro responded by taking the notecards and setting them on fire


End file.
